


A little bit warmer

by oneacearmy



Series: Asexual love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: All the other Dark Sides have certain... features that made them different from the Light sides. Remus had tentacles, Deceit had fangs and snake scales and Virgil, well, Virgil had spider eyes and fangs. But those characteristics come with the not so cool part, the one where they have animal behaviors.The one where Spider Virgil can't thermoregulate, Thomas decided it was a good idea to visit new york in winter and his boyfriends make it better.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Asexual love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 302





	A little bit warmer

He remembers when it started manifesting. The other Dark Sides already had their own animalistic characteristics, those marks on their bodies that forever would cast them away from the mindscape and into the subconscious. But he didn’t get them like everyone else.

Deceit told him that the lack of them was a sign that he was still accepted by the Light sides, that someone out there though his role as anxiety was important for the proper functioning of Thomas's decision making. 

He never told the snake that he hoped it was Logic. He was always so kind to him before the whole split morality began, he was his anchor and he always took the time to calm him down and make him see that those scary things in his head weren’t real and couldn’t harm him. 

When the fangs appeared along with the multiple eyes... He didn’t want to admit that it hurt to think that Logic despised him and even thought of him as the villain like Creativity and Morality did.

He tried to hide this newfound part of himself, ashamed of being undeserving of love and understanding. The only person who knew about it was Deceit, who helped him conceal his multiple eyes and reduce the size of his fangs until they sat comfortably on his mouth. But he couldn’t hide the effect it had on his behavior.

Like for example, how he couldn’t thermoregulate. 

He usually didn’t have any problems since they lived in Florida and temperature didn’t drop significantly. He would just put on a warmer sweater under his usual jacket and use extra fuzzy socks and everything worked out. 

He didn’t have to hibernate like tarantulas did but he did get lethargic and couldn’t muster the energy to even stand up to pee. But in Florida, it wasn’t something that happened regularly. 

But damned his luck, Thomas decided to visit new york in late December, where it wasn’t snowing due to climate change but it was cold as fuck with a lot of chilling winds and humid temperatures. 

The mindscape wasn’t cold or warm. They felt the temperature as Thomas felt it, so if he was cold, they would be cold no matter the amount of blankets they tried to be under. And Thomas just loved to be outside...

It wasn’t even their second day there and he already had problems functioning correctly. He felt sick and tired, it was difficult to move or even open his eyes, he just spent his hours curled up on bed and drifting off and into consciousness.

Knock knock.

“Virgil? I brought hot cocoa” 

Fuck his luck, that was Logan. As part of Thomas’s mind, they share the same voice, but each and every side had a... Unique tone to it.

Logan’s was difficult to miss for him, he just liked the security and softness behind it. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t recognize his voice?

“I’m worried about your well being since you haven’t been physically present at dinner last night or breakfast this morning.” 

Virgil could just muster a weak groan along with a low moan. 

“Are you okay, fam?” 

That would normally spark a smile, snort or a reaction for his part. He could never stay quiet or still in the company Logan. 

“I’m coming in, Virge.”

The door swung open and Anxiety could do little but to curl further into himself trying to cower from the light coming from the commons. The logical side approached with caution and confusion, a little hurt at his partner’s reaction. If he was here and okay, what could stop him from spending time with him? 

He sat the mug of hot cocoa on the table and sat on the bed right beside the ball of blankets that was Virgil. 

“Hey, starlight, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“‘m cold” 

“Oh... is it a spider thing? I know for a fact that spiders make a sack for themselves and produce an anti-freeze like substance and stay there until the temperature drops. Is this what’s happening? I mean, I know you aren’t a real spider as Deceit isn’t a real snake; you do share some attributes but he also can’t regulate his body temperature and-”

He locked looks with Virgil, who saw him in that amused and short of annoy way that always made him stumble over his words.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but it’s cute when you do.”

Logan smiled in reply and then both of them stayed silent for a few minutes while he thought of something that could help his boyfriend.

“I did bring you hot cocoa, I imagined something like this was happening.”

“Oh! Did you-”

“Use your special mug that resembles a black cat paw? Put burnt marshmallows on top? Added honey and cinnamon? I absolutely did.”

“Awwww Lo, you are an angel.”

“I’m most certainly not. I’m just a good boyfriend.” 

Virgil could just laugh bitterly at that, he just was so honest and full of himself. He loves it. The logical side proceeded to gather most of the pillows and put them in the headboard, trying to make support for his lover so he could sit up and enjoy his beverage. 

He helped the stormcloud sit up and give him the mug. He put several blankets around Virgil and a last one around both of them and then put his arms around anxiety and bring him the comfort he lacked. He even put the other’s head on his shoulder so he could be as close to him as possible.

“Oh yeah, this is nice. I don’t know how I thought I could go on without you in this weather.” 

“Starlight, I will always be here when you need me as a heater. Next time just tell me.”

They ended putting the Netflix film Klaus for the eighth time and relaxed in each other’s arms. Both of them knew they didn’t felt real cold or warm, but right there with Virgil slowly drifting to sleep in Logan’s arms with his head to his chest, it felt a little warmer than an hour ago.


End file.
